


The Frozen Sith

by KGoblin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass-Kicking, Electrocution, F/F, Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lightsaber Battles, Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture, Torture, technically time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: Watto buys a slab of carbonite with the figure of a person in it as part of a payment for a bunch of parts, and decides it needs opening.
Relationships: Shmi Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 56





	The Frozen Sith

Shmi held little Ani in her arms, watching Watto look over the stone statue he'd gotten as part of payment for a bunch of ship parts. Ani stared at the face of the statue as if transfixed, and Shmi got the feeling that it was for good reason. Suddenly, Watto gave a small cheer to himself. "I knew this wasn't just a statue!" he said, prying open a control panel on the side. Shmi suddenly had the feeling that she needed to back up, and followed her gut.

The stone around the face of the statue was what lit up first, melting away to reveal a real woman's face had been underneath. Her skin almost matched the color of the carbonite, though each muscle the statue had outlined somehow seemed larger, more impressive, when it was shown to be actual flesh and not a sculptor's imagination. The hulk of a Nautolan woman pitched forward as the carbonite finished releasing her, landing on her hands and knees with an audible thud. Even on her knees, trying to recover her breath, this woman was still almost eye to eye with Shmi, and something inside her told her that this woman was going to change a lot of things here. Watto floated over near Shmi, watching the woman with caution.

"I, uh, I think you should be the one putting this collar on her," he said, holding a basic slave collar out to Shmi. Before the idea even had time to be processed, however, the collar was ripped from Watto's grasp, flying into the Nautolan woman's hand. She raised her head with a snarl, her pitch black eyes looking very much like bottomless pits, or black holes.

"Nobody is going to enslave me again," the Nautolan woman growled, with such hatred that it made Shmi shudder, and Ani whimpered at it too. The Nautolan woman pushed herself up to almost full height, though she had to stoop slightly under the ceiling. Even Wookiees didn't have to bend their heads down in this shop normally, and this fact clearly occurred to Watto as well as Shmi, as he started to float away towards the exit. The Nautolan woman reached out her free hand and Watto froze in place, clutching at his throat. Shmi's eyes went wide, and she backed away as well from this powerful woman, who would so easily defy a depur and buck off the chain meant for her. The Nautolan woman looked to Shmi, examining her with a critical eye, and suddenly her glare softened.

"Dakkalu, human," the Nautolan woman said, "You've nothing to fear anymore. I assume he is the slaver who claims to own you?" The massive woman spoke with a surprisingly clean and crisp Core accent, but something in Shmi's gut told her to trust the woman. Ani stared at the woman in awe, a smile beaming on his little face, and Shmi knew her gut was right. She nodded, which the Nautolan woman returned. Watto was suddenly pulled across the room, his throat landing in the woman's durasteel vice of a hand. "You're going to free them," the woman said simply, as if it was an obvious thing, "or your death will be painful." Watto, who previously had struggled in fear, froze from the certainty of this hulk's words. He nodded once and was dropped, his wings barely keeping him from hitting the floor. He flew to the counter where he made all his sales and grabbed a remote from underneath it. It flew from his hands into the Nautolan woman's grip.

"Th-the green button will deactivate their transmitters," Watto said. The Nautolan turned to him, lightning crackling around her for a moment. He put his hands up in surrender. "I swear that's it!" he said, his voice full of fear like Shmi had never imagined. The Nautolan woman pressed the button once, and Ani giggled. Something in Shmi felt like it had been put right, and it amazed her how easily her freedom had been brought. This Nautolan woman was no Krayt Dragon, but she might as well have been, for the ease with which she freed the Skywalkers. The Nautolan woman turned her gaze to Shmi, a question on her lips.

"Does he deserve mercy?" she asked, and Shmi's eyes widened at the realization that her former depur's life was now squarely in her hands. She looked to Watto, who was terrified, to Ani, who still stared at their savior in awe, and to the Nautolan woman, who looked shockingly kind even holding the tools of a depur in her hands. Her mind went back to her life in the year she had been owned by Watto, and the years before that under other depur, and she nodded once.


End file.
